


The Devil's in the Details

by Its_Like_Im_Not_Even_There



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon!Bill, Demon!Pines Parents, Demonic!Dipper, Eventual Smut, F/F, M/M, Past!Billford, Pines Parents - Freeform, Rating will go up, Triangle Bill Cipher, more to be added - Freeform, past billford, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Like_Im_Not_Even_There/pseuds/Its_Like_Im_Not_Even_There
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since when were your parents literal demons, Pine Tree?"<br/>Dipper paused and stared at him with wide eyes for several long seconds, gazing at him through skeptical eyes before abruptly throwing his head back in great huffs of laughter. Bill chuckled along with him, but abruptly ended his cackles.<br/>"No, really - Your parents are demons."<br/>"What?"<br/>"..."<br/>"Oh, ew, oh my gods--"<br/>"Eh?"<br/>"My parents had some kind of freaky demon sex."<br/>--</p><p>It's bad enough to have your parents travel with you to Gravity Falls, even worse when your boyfriend that they were never told of lives there. What's worse than that? Your boyfriend is a literal demon and wow, wouldja look at that! So are your parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Since when were your parents literal demons, Pine Tree?"

  
Dipper paused and stared at him with wide eyes for several long seconds, gazing at him through skeptical eyes before abruptly throwing his head back in great huffs of laughter. Bill chuckled along with him, but abruptly ended his cackles.

"No, really - Your parents are demon."  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, great kids, too. Went to college with 'em - Your mom's name was Merida, but I call her Mary - See, that's how she got her name here, and named you Mason and your sister Mabel. Michael and her were close, but they got fed up with the school system and how they ran the planet, so they booked it on a honeymoon to Earth. Since your 'mother' was as infertile as your father was, they decided to give the whole 'human experience' a go. That made you."

"..Wait..."  
"..."  
"Oh, _ew_ , oh _my gods_ \--"  
"Eh?"  
"My parents had some kind of freaky demon sex."  
"...But... We have freaky demon sex all the ti--"  
"LA LA LA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA--"

  
"Wow. Real mature, Pine Tree." Bill struggled to yank Dipper's hands away from his ears, nearly making them both topple over as he finally pulled them free. He quickly slid his fingers between Dipper's, knitting their hands together tightly.  
"A-Ah, Bill, you're g-gonna crush my hand..."

  
"Listen to me, Mason." Dipper flinched slightly at the use of his birth name, a slight shudder making him straighten as he gazed at the other's hardened eyes. The demon's triangular body seemed almost... stiffer than usual, somehow. (How he managed to do that with bricks, he would never know.)

  
"Dipper... In all seriousness, your parents can never find out that I'm a demon," Bill murmured stiffly, his eye flashing with emotion so briefly that Dipper hadn't been able to catch what it was.

  
"Even more so, they can't find out that I'm Bill Cipher," He hissed, even more quietly than his faint murmur before. He squeezed the hand he had threaded with Dipper's. "They would literally kill me."

"What? Why?!" Dipper's eyes flew to attention, he himself going still and tense as he listened to the triangle.

"Well, if they saw us together... Technically, kid, I'm a pedophile," Bill explained carefully in an attempt to lay the subject down gently so as not to startle his lover. However, seeing Dipper's features immediately twist into indigent frustration, he rushed on in an almost panicked way.

"I mean, you're a sixteen year old human, and I'm a few-trillion-years-old demon."  
"...Fuck," Dipper groaned, biting his tongue as he ran his hand over his face, rubbing in frustration at their situation.  
  
To put it bluntly, _yes_ , they were fucked.


	2. [HIATUS]

[Well, I've had this story sitting here for quite some time now, but I haven't had any time to touch it due to credit recovery, family, and health problems. I'll get to it when I can, but for now, I could use some suggestions to kinda boost this process along, so feel free to comment or note me on deviantART. You can find me on the account Kleptomaniaq (formerly Cyanide-Cipher). Sorry for the inconvenience!]


End file.
